MIS NOCHES CONTIGO
by kenta kazuki
Summary: Sasuke es un joven que se dedica a estudiar y esas cosas pero tambien tiene una actividad un poco fuera de lo normal para un joven de 18 años , que pasara cuando conosca a Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

MIS NOCHES CONTIGO.

Hola! Jaja bueno pues soy nueva en todo esto pero me encanta! Asi que espero que les guste mi historia :) acepto quejas y sugerencias jaja solo no sean muy duras conmigo porfas.

CAPITULO 1: CEREZAS.

SASUKE POV.

-oye Sasuke! Iras a mi casa esta noche?-preguto Naruto animadamente.

-hmm.. No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-conteste

-no me digas que tienes otra de tus citas esta noche-afirmi Naruto.

-Hmmm y -

-mmmmm ya te e dicho cientos de veces que dejes de hacer eso..-musito mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca.

-hmmm y yo te e dicho que no, ademas, siempre me cuido y solo es con unas cuantas y yo no le veo lo malo-

-que?! Lo malo esta en que tienes 18 años Sasuke y te dedicas a hacer esa clase de cosas!-grito Naruto haciendo un drama.

-y?-

-como que y? Habeces me desesperas tanto Sasuke que no se porque somos buenos amigos-

-hmmm si como sea Naruto, ademas las razones las sabes tu de sobra, pero en fin, mejor me voy si no se me hara tarde, Adios baka-

Deje ahi a Naruto y camine hacia mi casa, llegue y como de costumbre mis padres no estaban y mi hermano de seguro estaba con su novia. Entre a mi cuarto y avente mis cosas en la cama. Hize mis deberes y comenze a bañarme. Cuando sali me puse una toalla al rededor de la cintura, camine hacia el armario, escogí un pantalon negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y un sueter azul marino con cuello v.

Aun nadie habia llegado a casa, asi que sali y tome un taxi, le indiqué a donde llevarme, cuando llegamos baje del taxi y camine hacia el edificio espere a lado de la recepcion, ahi tenia una vista de la entrada y la recepcio sin que nadie me notara, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-sama, se le ofrece algo-preguto uno de los chicos del servicio al verme ahi parado.

-no gracias, estoy esperando a alguien-

-si claro-musito con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-hmmm.. Cuando llegue la persona que estoy esperando no se me acerquen y no me llamen por mi nombre, para ustedes soy un cliente mas-ordene

-si joven, con su permiso- el chico se despidio y camino hacia la recepcionista.

De pronto en la entrada estaba una chica de cabello Rosa y ojos verdes, era ella, esa era la descripcion que me habia dado para reconocerla, era mas baja que yo y delgada de piel clara, trai un abrigo negro y zapatos de piso, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura. "como a ti te gustan Sasuke" pense.

Ella siguio hasta la recepcion y se quedo de pie observando, camine rapido hacia ella, me coloque detras de ella y susurre a su oido.

-Buenas noches Sakura- no sabia bien si era ella pero cuantas mujeres se cabello rosa puede haber en la ciudad?. Ella se giro y me observo, su mirada reflejaba nervios y timidez.

-Bue... Buenas noches-saludo con voz nerviosa.

-hmmmm sigueme-ordene, ella solo asintio y camino detras de mi, supongo que esta era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto, me pregunto porque si se notaba que era una de esas chicaa tranquilas, tomamos el elevador hacia la ultima habitacion, el recorrido fue en silencio. Podia sentir un olor suave en el ambiente era.. Como de cerezas.

Saque la llave de mi bolsa y abri la habitacion, le hize un ademan para que entrara primero, enseguida entre yo y cerre la puerta , ella se habia quedado de pie en medio de la habitacion.

Me acerque a ella y le retire su abrigo, mientras lo hacia me acerque a su oido para susurrarle.

-ponte comoda Sakura- senti como su cuerpo se tenso, comenze a besarle el cuello, me percate de su aroma a cerezas, "asi que era ella la que olia asi" pense.

La gire suavemente hacia mi, mire su ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, eranuna imagen tierna de su rostro. La sujete de su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo acerque mis labios lentamente a los de ella y comenze a besarla, al principio dudo en si corresponder mi beso o no, pero lo hizo, por alguna extraña razon ese beso era diferente, el sentir su cuerpo era satisfactorio para mi , me sentia bien. "pero que cosas estas pensando Sasuke" pense, habia estadi con varias mujeres antes de ella, asi que , ella era solo una mas.

La guíe hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla, la coloque suavemente, me aparte poco de ella para empezar a desvestirla, valla ese vestido si que ocultaba su cuerpo, como ya lo habia dicho era delgada pero con suaves curvas marcando su cintura y caderas, sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, estaban bien para mi, su piel era suave , muy suave, mire su rostro y estaba completamente avergonzada, sonrei ante eso.

Me quite mi ropa y por un momento vi en su rostro algo de lujuria, me contuve para no soltar carcajada, empeze a besarle de nuevo el cuello, me deslise a sus pechos jugueteando con mi lengua en ellos, segui hasta su ombligo, su vientre, senti como su cuerpo habia perdido la tension y ahora solo se dedicaba a disfrutar.

Sonrei al ver su cara de placer con sus ojos cerrados, me estire para alcanzar mis pantalones y sacar un preservativo de ahi, me coloque sobre ella y comence a hacerla mia, movia mis caderas a un ritmo lento para despues hacelerarlo. Sus gemidos me decian todo, ella me abrazo y se aferro a mi espalda, creo que hasta me dejo unos rasguños.

Segui haciendola mia el resto de la noche, una y otra vez, nose porque sentia esta sensacion con ellal era extraño, era como a mi cuerpo no quisiera estar sin ella, como si me gustara su calor y su compañia. Ella cayó rendida, se quedo dormida, estaba dandome la espalda, me acerque a verla, se veia tan tranquila. No pude conciliar el sueño, solo pensabe en lo que habia hecho con Sakura, "ella ni siquiera sabe tu mombre " ssonreí ante este pensamiento y es que era verdad, ella ni si quiera sabia mi nombre, practicamente habia estado con un desconocido.

Ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana y no habia dormido nada, solo observaba a Sakura y comi de vez en cuando sonreia o sollozaba por algun sueño. Me levante de la cama y me metia a la duchá, termine de bañarme y me cambie tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Arranque una nota de un cuadernillo que habia ahi y escribi algo para ella.

"Hola Sakura, no te preocupes la habitacion ya esta pagada, eres libre de pedir algo de desayunar o lo que desees, la llave de la habitacion ya se la e dado a la recepcionista, asi que puedes irte cuando desees, Adios"

Baje a la recepcion a entregar mi llave.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-sama ya se retira?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya, en la habitacion se a quedado la señorita de cabello rosa que entro conmigo, deje que se retire cuando desee y llevenle todo lo que ella pida-ordene

-SI Sasuke-sama, algo mas? -

-si... Por ningun motivo le digan que soy el dueño de este lugar y tampoco mi nombre, si ella llegara a preguntar inventale uno-

-esta bien joven-respindio la chica, despuss de todo Sakura no debia saber mi nombre y nada de mi, esto era solo una cita mas, quizas nunca la volveria a ver a no ser que ella me llamara de nuevo pero lo dudo.

Sali de ahi para ir a mi casa.


	2. SORPRESA

MIS NOCHES CONTIGO

CAPITULO 2: SORPRESA

La tenue luz de sol que se filtraba por la ventana me desperto, estaba en la cama de aquella habitacion viendo hacia el techo. Como fue que llegaste a esto Sakura? porque lo hiciste? Debe de pensar que estaba urgida o algo asi, todo esto era culpa de Yuki mi vecina, algun dia me las pagaria, solte un suspiro y me levante de la cama.

-por suerte nunca mas lo volveras a ver Sakura-exclame hablando conmigo misma. En el buro habia una nota, supongo que era de el , deapues de todo no habia tenido la amabilidad de decir adios o algo asi.

"Hola Sakura, no te preocupes la habitacion ya esta pagada, eres libre de pedir algo de desayunar o lo que desees, la llave de la habitacion ya se la e dado a la recepcionista, asi que puedes irte cuando desees, Adios"

Valla que grosero es, ni siquiera un buenos dias o algo asi pero que podia esperar de alguien que solo daba ordenes. Deje la nota ahi y me meti a la ducha, cuando sali de la ducha preferi no desayunar y opté por ir a mi casa, baje a la recepcion, claro con uno que otro curioso que me miraba, supongo que no era la primera chica que el trai a este lugar.

Durante toda la mañana no habia dejado de pensar en lo que habia ocurrido y las sensasiones que habia tenido, el era un chico misterioso, tenia una mirada fria en esos ojos onix, pero era guapo ja, era mas alto que yo y cabello onix igual que sus ojos con un cuerpo bien trabajado y de piel clara, pero a pesar de eso su voz era fria y claro nada amable.

Nose porque a noche era como si mi piel y mi cuerpo lo quisieran a su lado, aparte de la calides y tranquilidad que sentia estando con el, pero bueno el nunca sentiria algo asi. Le di mil vueltas al asunto y miles de arrepentimientos pasaron por mi mente, por la noche prepare mi uniforme y mis cosas, mañana seria mi primer dia en la escuela, se que era raro entrar en el ultimo año pero me habia ganado una beca para estudiar aqui mi ultimo año, depues de todo era la mejor escuela de la ciudad de Konoha asi que ni podia desaprovechar esta oportunidad, aunque fuera solo un año con eso me bastaria para poder entrar a la escuela de medicina y cinvertirme en doctora.

El molesto sonido de el despertador me obligo a abri los ojos, estire mi mano para apagarlo, me levante y talle mis ojos y bostese, arrastre mis pies hasta el baño para bañarme.

Cuando sali camine a mi armario para buscar mi uniforme, este consistia en una falda negra y camisa blanca con cuello y tres botones a la altura del pecho y sueter gris con botones y el emblema de la escuela en el costado derecho. El uniforme de los hombres era de un pantalon azul negro al igual que camisa negra con sus tres botones a la altura sel pecho y sueter gris con cuello en V con el emblema de la escuela bordado en el costado derecho.

Mi falda me llegaba a la mitad de mis piernas y que cuando fui a recoger mi uniforme no habia de mi talla y tuve que traerme otra mas chica. En fin que mas daba, me coloque mis zapatos y tome solo una bola de arroz para salir directo a la escuela. Cuando llegue varios alumnos voltearon a verme, unos me miraban con desprecio y otros con curiosidad, me sentia como un bicho raro, camine en busca de mi salon de clase, decidi no pedir ayuda para buscarlo, me daba miedo que me trataran mal o algo asi. Venia viendo el pequeño mama de la escuela para ubicarme, de pronto choque con alguien y mis cosas cayeron al suelo.

-eehh! Lo lamento tanto-escuche una suave voz hablar, voltee a verla y era una chica muy bonita, era de cabello azul marino, lacio y largo hasta la cintura o quiza un poco mas abajo, tez clara y ojos blancos como perlas, ella me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas con una cara bastante apenada.

-no.. No te preocupes, la culpa la e tenido yo por fijarme-murmure

-tambien la e tenido yo por venir corriendo-explico. Terminamos de levantar mis cosas y nos levantamos, ella tambien traia el uniforme de la escuela.

-bueno ya esta! Por cierto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga... Y tu como te llamas?- pregunto mientras sonreia y me daba su mano.

-hola... Este.. Yo soy Sakura Haruno-salude tomando su mano.

-muy bien Sakura.. Supongo que eres nueva, no es asi?- ella observaba el mapa que yo traia.

-si, estaba buscando mi salon de clase-

-dame tu horario, supongo que tu eres esa chica que se gano la beca al tener las calificaciones mas altas- musitó.

-creo que si-contesté con una sonrisa.

-que bien, eres inteligente, mmmmm... Bueno segun este horario, la clase que te toca es en mi salon! Mmmm bueno en ese caso vendras conmigo-aclaro con una sonrisa y mientras caminaba. Me hizo señas de que la siguiera, camine junto con ella.

-bueno Sakura-san en vista de que eres nueva y yo soy la primera en conocerte, sere tu primera amiga y te presentare a los mios-musito, se notaba que era una chica tranquila y buena gente.

-claro-murmure.

-oh mira ahi estan Ino-chan y Sai..,, Hola chicos!- grito mientras alzaba su mano saludandoles.

-Hola Hinata! Quien es ella?-pregunto la chica , ella era rubia y de tez clara.

-ella es Sakura y es la chica nueva, Sakura ella es Ino Yamanaka y el es su novio Sai-presento Hinata, el chico era de cabello negro y piel palida, casi blanca.

-hola Sakura-saludaron los dos

-hola chicos-murmure.

-mira.. Alli vienen los otros dos- exclamo Hinata, no voltee a verlos, estaba viendo el salon de clases y memorisandolo para no perderme de nuevo.

-Hola Hinata!-grito alguien enrgicamente, voltew a ver quie era , era un chico alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules, era musculoso y de piel clara, venia con una sonrisa en su rostro y saludando a Hinata de lejos.

Detras de el venia alguien mas, maldicion! Casi se me sale el corazon al verlo... Era ese chico... El chico de anoche, era increible que de tantas personas en esta ciudad tenia que ser el y estudiar aqui, senti como mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sentia mi cuerpo emtumido.

-Hola chicos! Miren les presento a Haruno Sakura, mira Sakura ellos son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke-presento.

-Ho... Hola- apenas y podia hablar de la impresion, el a l mirarme no reflejo ninguna emocion y se co, porto como si nada pasara.

No podia creer que esto estubiera pasando, ni tampoco como era posible que estudiara aqui, como podia dedicarse a hacer eso y ser un simple estudiante.


End file.
